1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to button structures of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, may have a button as a power switch. However, the button structure can be complex and not easy to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.